


Jarovize

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edging, F/F, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Power Dynamics, could be read as dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Written for the 2019 Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt was: Alex/Any, A/B/O, alpha Alex, edging, bondage (bonus points for the inclusion of toys—cock rings, prostate vibrator, anal plug, etc.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 250
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Jarovize

**Author's Note:**

> Both Alex and Kara have knots, as often seen in A/B/O with female alphas. If you do not like that sort of thing, this story is not going to be to your liking, unfortunately.

Kara had been able to smell Alex's upcoming rut for days, but here she was at this dirty Alpha club on the outskirts of National City and not in Kara's bed where she belonged. She’d thought they settled this, even if the last time had been an accident of ruts left a little too long. But Alex had liked it, she knew she had, even if there’d been a tense silence shrouding everything that had happened after the rut had worn off. She knew Alex had, that’d it been good enough between them for Alex to know she didn’t need anyone else. She’d taken care of Alex – fucked her and been fucked by her, held her and been held by her – and if that wasn’t enough to prove herself worthy of being Alex’s partner, even if only for ruts, then she didn’t know what would be.

But here she was, forced to hunt.

Alex covered her nervousness as she handed over her ID and the entry fee, but Kara could spot it. She was a little tense about the shoulders, the corners of her mouth pinched, with a nervous energy that played as cocky to someone who didn’t know her as well. Real or not, the veneer of cocky suited her, and Kara wasn’t the only one who noticed. More than one covert glance followed along after Alex as she pushed through the doors to the club, already shrugging off the plaid button-up she was wearing. She was underdressed compared to some, but the carelessness of it, tossing her shirt over her shoulder and running a hand through her hair as she surveyed the club, drew more eyes to her than those who had carefully groomed themselves for that very purpose could ever hope for.

As Kara watched, an Alpha detached himself from the bar. He was attractive. She’d give him that. Unlike Alex, he was dressed with the express intention of impressing, in a shirt so tight every muscle was clearly defined. If Kara had to guess, the shirt would end up tucked into the back waistband of his jeans within the next two hours, revealing a clean-shaven chest and a tattoo strategically placed to draw attention to his pectoral muscles. As handsome as he was, she didn’t have to worry. Not Alex’s type. Just like Alex wasn’t his, or at least not what he thought she was. She could understand how he could have gotten confused, though, if he started with the way Alex’s jeans were half caught in her mostly laced military-style work boots and followed it up to the way soft denim belied the emergence of her knot. Or maybe he’d seen the subtle shift of tricep muscles in now bared arms, and the way Alex inhabited her body like she knew all of the ways in which it was dangerous.

He was dismissed with a nod of acknowledgement and the slightest shake of the head, and Kara relaxed a little when he took it gracefully.

She paid her own entry fee, and ignored the slight hint of amusement in the doorman’s eyes. So what if she’d come from work? So what if, at first glance, the cute skirt and sweater set seemed ridiculously out of place? Everyone always got so wrapped up in what they thought they knew about someone based on things like that that they forgot that you could never really know someone just by looking at them.

Take Alex, who’d moved deeper into the club, who was staring at the darkened corner that led to a chamber of small booths housing glory holes like she was considering the possibility. Others might think they knew her. Others might look at her and see an Alpha with her shoulders thrown back and a smug smile on her face, and grow hard thinking about the way she’d snarl down at them as she let them suck her off. They’d think they knew her, but they’d be _wrong_. Kara felt an angry heat unfurl in her chest. She could see it, Alex walking down along the row until she found an unoccupied booth, slipping inside, and closing the door to the cramped space. She’d unbutton her pants and pull her knot out, stroke until it was fully hard, then offer it through the hole in the wall for a stranger to worship. Someone would, of that Kara had no doubt. They’d get one whiff of Alex, the clean, intoxicating scent of her, and they’d take her in their mouth and sink into the bliss of service. But, just because Alex deserved that, just because Alex could talk herself into thinking that’s what she wanted, didn’t mean Kara wanted someone else to offer it.

She had to close her eyes to keep the heat from spilling out.

Of course, someone else didn’t have to offer it. Alex could disappear into the dark and Kara could follow. She could match the pace of her footsteps until Alex found a place to settle. If her side of the divide was occupied, Kara felt absolutely confident she could evict the occupant. Maybe Alex would smirk, hearing the scuffle, knowing it was for the right to take her in their mouth. Kara would win, even if she didn’t have the edge of her superstrength. She’d win because it was Alex, and she didn’t want to share.

When she was alone, triumphant, it would be waiting and watching, eyes a little unfocused as she let the wall melt away. She could settle on her knees as Alex fumbled with the button on her jeans, not quite as confident as she’d like others to think she was. Maybe she’d take a deep breath to steady herself, to commit to this course of action. Kara would prefer Alex take her time as she stroked herself until she was ready, but she knew Alex would rush. She wouldn’t want to lose her nerve, so it would be quick, quick, quick until she was there, offering her knot through the hole in the wall. Maybe she’d moan when Kara took it in her mouth, or sigh with relief. Maybe she’d jolt forward, desperate to feel more of Kara’s mouth wrapped around her.

Once she had her, Kara would be able to take her time. She could trace the tip of Alex’s knot over her lips, and rub her cheek against the soft/hard shaft. Alex wasn’t likely to complain if she worked slowly. If she _savored_. She knew the contours of Alex’s knot – how could anyone with x-ray vision not know, whether they meant to or not? It would fit in her hand perfectly, in her mouth perfectly. She could make her mouth a home for it, take her deep until Alex was in her throat. She could take her cum, hold it on her tongue, and swallow it down.

And Alex would disappear. She’d step away from the hole, tuck herself back into her jeans, and never know it was Kara who had sucked her off in a seedy glory hole in the back of the dark, seething Alpha club she’d skulked into, trying to hide her need. Not unless Kara followed. Not unless she pressed her against the wall in some dark corner and let Alex taste herself on Kara’s tongue. Maybe she’d try to pull away, shocked and embarrassed, or maybe she’d feel Kara’s knot hard against her stomach and she’d give way to the pressure of Kara’s hands on her shoulders and kneel down for her, right there in the open.

Alex’s steps faltered. She looked down at the ground, flashed a nervous look at the door, and shook her head in self-deprecation. Chiding herself, probably, for the presumption that she’d be brave/reckless/desperate enough to actually go through with it. For a moment, Kara imagined coming up behind her, propelling her through the door and down the hallway. She’d act where Alex couldn’t, unzipping her jeans and pulling free her knot. She’d guide it through the hole in the wall, and press up tight behind Alex, hands on either side of her pinning her in place. She’d press her lips against Alex’s ear and tell her about how she was going to fuck her when they got home, all the ways she’d take her and make her beg, and hold Alex up as she spent herself in a stranger’s mouth.

She laughed, aware of what her own rut was doing to her, but beyond caring. The look on her face discouraged attention. She could see interest, the quickening flash of curious eyes as they caught on her, but no one interested her in return. No one but her prey.

Alex ordered a drink. She settled back with her back against the bar and looked out over the club, and Kara retreated to the shadows so she wouldn’t be seen. She wasn’t ready to strike, not yet, and didn’t want to be rousted from her hunt before it was time.

As she watched, Alex’s face took on a slight flush. It was the hunger of rut, the temptation of this place, flooded with pheromones and full of the edge of aggression. Kara could feel it, smoking tinder in need of one enflaming breath to ignite. It wouldn’t take much to spark, just the right expression of interest, and someone would find themselves on their knees or pressed into the wall, full of knot. She wasn’t immune to it. Her own knot was heavy and full, not yet hard enough to fuck but enough to occupy a mouth that would get her there. A pretty mouth in a pretty face, with soft, dark red hair clenched between her fingers.

Alex slipped the shirt from over her shoulder and tied it around her waist. Where it had lain, a strand of hair was slick with sweat and glued to the side of her neck. It was better that it was out of the way, no longer hiding the cut of her collar bone or the graceful way her neck transitioned to shoulder. Kara could see the pulse of her heartbeat in her neck, thrumming quick and steady, and imagined sinking her teeth into it.

The club grew more crowded, full of noise and sweaty bodies and the sharp smell of hunger.

The woman was small and dark – dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair – and lithe in the same way that Kara was not. She was nothing like Kara, her opposite in every way, and it burned, that Alex chose this time and time again. Anger flared to life in her chest, hot, with a sharp edge of hurt. Kara was the photo negative of everything Alex liked – bigger than her, stronger than her, with her blonde hair and blue eyes – and it ate away at her, the idea that she would never be, could never be, _right_.

She followed the negotiation from her hide-away in the shadows: a loaded stare returned, the shift of a body toward another, the opening of the posture in invitation. Alex finished her drink and left it on the bar top. She swaggered over, nothing about her confidence an act now. The woman’s chin tilted down and she looked up through her lashes, half a grin on her face as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. There was a softness in the cant of her shoulders that verified agreement, verified submission, and she turned her face into Alex’s palm as Alex drew her thumb against parted lips.

Kara was there before she realized she’d given herself permission to reveal herself. Alex was leaning in, teasing at a kiss she was withholding until her targeted prey was desperate for it, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t watch Alex give herself to someone else. Not when Kara was there, not when she knew how to take care of her.

“Leave,” Kara growled over Alex’s shoulder, slipping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulling her back with a strength that couldn’t be denied. “She’s mine.”

The woman’s eyes widened, first in fear and then with a smoldering arousal, like maybe she’d find herself shared between the both of them. Kara ignored the way Alex was squirming against her, the affronted way she was saying Kara’s name and the fingers clawing at her wrist, to focus on her rival. She shook her head in warning, pressed her teeth into Alex’s neck, and kept her eyes locked on the other woman’s until she saw the acquiescence of defeat.

“What are you doing?” Alex hissed, as her chosen prey slipped away.

Kara ignored her. She walked them into the shadows, with Alex’s toes barely scraping the floor, and pressed Alex up against the wall. Alex braced herself with her hands before her face could smash into the wood, bucking back against Kara as if this was a fight she could control. And then she froze, with the hard ridge of Kara’s knot pressed into her ass, and made a soft, delicious sound of surprise.

“Kara, what…” she tried again, her voice suddenly unsteady.

“Don’t try to pretend that you don’t want this.” The hand Kara had wrapped around Alex’s waist slid lower, over the length of her knot, hard in her jeans. “You came here to get off. I can do that for you. I know you better than anyone, Alex.” She squeezed Alex’s knot, heard the moan of pleasure half-trapped in her throat as she stroked her through the fabric. “I know exactly what you need.”

Alex laughed, dark and bitter. “Listen to what you’re saying.”

It stoked the fire in Kara’s chest. “You make bad choices, Alex. You don’t understand what you need. You need someone who does to make the choices for you.” She ran her nose along the side of Alex’s neck and smelled the want in her. “Your body knows.”

Instead of words, Kara decided to let Alex’s body betray her want. She nipped at the side of Alex’s neck and kept stroking her knot, her fingers sliding down over the base of it and in between her legs. Alex’s breath caught as she did, and Kara pressed her advantage. She rubbed her knot against Alex’s ass in nice, steady strokes. Just like the way she’d learned Alex liked to be fucked, when she’d had her on her hands and knees, calling out her name.

“Let me do this for you,” she whispered, her palm warm with the friction of her strokes. “You know what I can do for you. I know what you need, Alex. You know I do.”

Alex’s breathing was labored. She’d pressed her cheek to the back of her hand to cushion herself against the unforgiving wall. Kara could tell she was giving way, so close to pressing back against Kara’s knot that she could feel the strain in Alex’s muscles, so she rocked into her again, cupped her knot, and breathed hot and heavy against her ear.

“Kara, fuck,” Alex whimpered, and turned her face to dig her teeth into her own wrist.

It was acquiescence enough. In a flash, Kara had unzipped Alex’s jeans and tugged them and the boxer briefs beneath down far enough to bare the curve of her ass. She hiked up her own skirt, freed her knot, and pressed it to the cleft of Alex’s ass. Alex drew in a deep, startled breath and shot up on her tiptoes in surprise at the series of quick moves, but Kara’s hand found her knot again and took her in hand.

“I’m going to mark you as mine,” Kara promised, surging against Alex. “I’m going to make sure everyone here knows they don’t get to have you. I do.”

Alex’s skin was so soft against her shaft. It wasn’t as good as being inside her – Kara suspected nothing would be – but between the press of her own body and the give of Alex’s, it was more than enough. She’d fuck her soon enough, when she could do it in comfort, in a nest she’d build for her, and when her knot was slippery with lube. She’d stretch Alex open around her, both the slick hole up front and the tight one behind, leave her dripping come and begging for more.

“Don’t come,” Kara growled, as Alex bucked up into her hand. “You’re not allowed to. Not yet. Do you understand?” She shifted her position, slipping her knot between Alex’s thighs, against the growing slick and further, until the tip of her knot brushed against the base of Alex’s. “ _Do you understand?_ ”

Alex whined, confused and aroused and unable to think.

“Say ‘yes, Kara’,” Kara commanded. “Say, ‘I understand, Kara.’”

Kara stopped moving. She pressed hard against Alex, tightened the grip she had on her knot, and dug her teeth into the back of her neck.

“Say it, Alex.”

“I understand,” Alex gasped, the admission nearly undermined by the fine tremor running through her shoulders. “Please, Kara. Please.”

It didn’t matter if Alex knew what she was asking for. It mattered only that she’d tilted her head forward, baring her neck, and pressed her hips back in invitation. Kara thrust again, a handful of times building to climax, full with the satisfaction of Alex’s submission. She shuddered when she came, bit down hard enough that the mark was already a bruise by the time she pulled away, and emptied herself against the fabric of Alex’s underwear.

After, she gave herself a moment to pant against her, lightheaded from the satisfaction of release. She could feel Alex tensing against her, uncertain and impatient and confused, so she pulled her knot free, wiped it clean against the back of Alex’s underwear, and pulled them and her jeans back up. Alex gasped at the pressure against her knot as Kara rebuttoned and rezipped her jeans; when Kara spun her around, her eyes were dark, anger gathering like storm clouds.

“You need to come, don’t you?” Kara asked, pressing soft kisses along the tense, indignant line of Alex’s jaw. Above her, Alex’s harsh, panting breaths ruffled her hair. She could feel Alex’s furious desperation in the way she surged against her, trying to take what she’d been denied. “If you’re a good girl for me, I’ll let you come. You can be a good girl for me, can’t you?”

Overrun with conflicting stimuli, Alex was dazed, pupils blown wide. She was staring at Kara like she’d never seen her before, and maybe she hadn’t. Not this Kara, at least, who didn’t bumble around and fumble away the things she truly wanted.

“I’m going to take you home,” Kara said, taking Alex’s hand in hers. She kissed her again, on the lips this time, and let it linger long enough for Alex to press against her, impatient for more. “We’re going to walk out of here together, and everyone is going to know you’re mine.” She pressed her hand between Alex’s legs again, against her still hard knot, and rubbed. She pictured the fabric of Alex’s underwear, soaked through with her cum, rubbing slickly against Alex’s knot, and felt her own begin to stir again. Whatever Alex may have smelled like before, now she smelled like _Kara’s_. “They’re going to know that I’m going to use you any way I want, and you’re going to let me.”

She could feel eyes on them as they wound their way back through the club. Alex trailed behind her, never far enough back for their arms to grow taut. Kara checked anyway, looking back over her shoulder to make sure Alex was following her willingly. She was, with a blush on her cheeks and her eyes cast down, but she let herself be led. Few seemed to notice Alex’s embarrassment, the patrons too intent on their own pleasure, but some did. Kara caught the smirks, the raised eyebrows of approval directed her way, and hoped Alex did too. She hoped Alex burned with it, with knowing that others knew, because she’d tried to give herself to someone else. To someone who wasn’t Kara. Someone who didn’t deserve her.

By the time Kara led her behind the building, some of the blush had faded.

“You enjoyed that,” Alex accused, as Kara wrapped her up, one hand firm around her waist and the other against the back of her neck.

“A lot,” she agreed, and ascended. It was a short flight, the straight-line distance only a few miles. She flew much more slowly than she normally would, for Alex’s benefit as well as her own. There was something about the way Alex clung to her, fingers digging into her, holding on fiercely even though she knew Kara would never drop her, that Kara savored.

Alex was scowling when they landed softly in Kara’s apartment, with what Kara suspected was a reprimand poised at the tip of her tongue. Luckily, superspeed meant she was able to complete her work before Alex could voice it. After, consternation and surprise replaced whatever upbraiding she’d been about to receive, as Alex wiggled against the hard wooden seat of the chair Kara had placed her in.

“Kara—” the crease between Alex’s eyebrows deepened as she tried to draw her hands forward only to realize they’d been cuffed behind her. She yanked hard enough to tip the chair slightly, and Kara watched as the understanding sank in. The handcuffs weren’t tight but they were secure, and she’d slipped the connecting chain through a wooden slat. The only way free would be to break through it, but Kara had confidence the wood would hold.

She waited while Alex pulled and cursed, until she accepted the truth of her situation with a frown. When Alex looked up at her, eyes hot with frustration, mutiny, and a guilty sort of arousal, Kara slipped into her lap. She straddled Alex’s thighs, pressed so close that Alex would be able to feel how hard she was through the thin fabric of her skirt, and fisted her hand in Alex’s hair. She pulled hard, drawing Alex’s head back, and kissed her like there’d been no break between the time when she was rutting between Alex’s thighs and now. Alex’s mouth opened for her tongue with a muffled noise of surprise. Kara wanted to praise her – _good girl, letting me have what I want_ – but Alex had a tendency to be contrary, and Kara didn’t want that. She wanted Alex just like she was, compliant and accepting, letting Kara kiss her.

Even though there were other things she wanted to do, was going to do, Kara could have lingered on Alex’s lap indefinitely. She’d wanted Alex to be her first kiss, had yearned for it. She’d lain on the roof of their Midvale house, staring at the stars, and dreamed of Alex coming to her. She would have met her halfway, pushed up on her elbows, straining up until Alex’s lips were soft against hers. It hadn’t happened, of course. Teenaged Alex had been clear about her feelings on the matter – Alphas didn’t kiss other Alphas. Eww. Gross. _Wrong_.

Kara pulled Alex’s tongue into her mouth and sucked gently, the way she would against the tip of Alex’s knot should she allow Alex to have that. When she finally pulled away, Alex’s lips were swollen, berry red from the force of Kara’s kisses.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked breathlessly, shaking her head gently as if trying to clear away the cobwebs. She licked her lips, and Kara wondered if she was searching for the taste of her.

“What I should have done a long time ago. Making you mine.”

Alex’s face screwed up with concern. “Kara, we can’t. We… it’s not right.”

She didn’t have time for hand-wringing. The words dried up when she pressed her palm against Alex’s knot. In their place, Alex shivered, her head tilting back as her neck flexed against the sudden pleasure.

“You were going to let an Alpha take your knot,” Kara said coolly. She undid the button on Alex’s jeans with ease, and pulled the zipper down slowly. “Some stranger. You were going to give away something that belongs to me.”

Alex’s face contorted with denial, but Kara didn’t let her speak.

“If you’d had the guts to go in one of those booths, it would have been me.” She let the words sink in. “Would you have liked that, Alex? Would you have liked to know it was me on the other side of that hole, on my knees for you? I would have sucked your knot, let you come in my mouth, and swallowed you down.”

“Fuck, Kara,” Alex muttered.

“Would you like that? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? I could get down on my knees for you right here, right now.”

Alex looked up at her, eyes glazed over. Kara could almost taste how much she needed it. The air was thick with rut pheromones. They’d been building since the club, since she’d pressed Alex against the wall and marked her. Just a one little push, and Alex would be over the edge, in the grips of rut and unable to come back unless Kara deigned to help.

She stood suddenly, pleased with the way Alex’s hips chased after her. “I could, but I’m not going to. You don’t deserve that right now, but maybe I’ll let you come if you can earn it.” She leaned forward, grabbing the waistbands of Alex’s jeans and boxer briefs in one go and easing them over the jut of Alex’s knot. With a hard tug, they were down low on her hips, far enough to leave her knot uncovered. Traces of Kara’s cum glistened around the base, remnants of the claim of ownership she’d left. It was the way Alex should always look, Kara thought. Marked. _Hers_.

Still, “As pretty as you look like that, let me get something to clean you up.”

She could practically feel Alex fuming as she disappeared into the bathroom to find a washcloth. Over the flow of water, she could hear the sounds of Alex testing the cuffs, followed by a huff of frustration. Alex hated being weak. She probably hated it even more now, with her rut pushing her to conquer and claim.

“Where’s the key, Kara?” she growled when Kara reappeared. She tugged on the cuffs for emphasis, hard enough that Kara wouldn’t be surprised if it left bruises behind.

Kara ignored her. “It didn’t have to come to this,” she said, putting a hand on the chair just above Alex’s shoulder. She leaned in close, pleased when Alex swayed in toward her. Without looking, she found Alex’s knot with her other hand, the one holding the hot, wet washcloth she’d brought to clean away the evidence of her claim. When Kara’s hand wrapped around her knot, Alex jerked back against the chair in surprise. Her face tightened with pleasure, and her lips parted as if she wanted to protest but just _couldn’t_. “If you’d come to me and told me about your rut, I wouldn’t have had to follow you. I wouldn’t have had to claim you in front of all of those people.”

She rubbed gently, careful with Alex’s knot. She didn’t want the fabric to chafe, didn’t want to cause any discomfort at all, other than the kind she carefully crafted. It was easier, she found, to drape the washcloth over Alex’s knot and to run her hand up and down her shaft with it as a barrier. Alex’s knot felt good in her hand, just as she’d known it would. It was perfectly sized for her, just thick enough so that the tip of her thumb barely brushed against the tip of her middle finger, and long enough to accommodate a full, lazy stroke.

“If you’d come to me, you could be taking my knot right now,” she said softly, enough emphasis on each word to ensure that Alex was paying attention. She punctuated the statement with a soft squeeze just below the head of Alex’s knot. At it, Alex’s back stiffened and her jaw clenched. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her hips jumped, pumping up into Kara’s grip.

“Not yet,” Kara said, and kissed her roughly. When she pulled away, Alex was panting and glaring up at her with a frustrated sort of anger that only made Kara’s own knot even harder. Studiously, as if she hadn’t just been stroking Alex’s knot through the washcloth, she cleaned the base and under the tip, tuned to the way Alex quivered against the light touch. “I have to go away for a little while,” she said when she straightened, and tried her best to look apologetic. “I know you’d never forgive me if something happened to your bike, so I’m going to go get it from the club.”

“Don’t you dare leave me here like this,” Alex hissed, jerking forward against the cuffs. “Kara, I—”

Kara pushed the washcloth into Alex’s open mouth then put a finger under her chin, urging her jaw shut.

“But before I go…” The cloth of Alex’s tank ripped easily enough. Underneath, she was wearing a plain white cotton sports bra. Kara tugged it down, baring Alex’s breasts, then took a step back to survey her handiwork. She took in Alex’s heavy boots and the way her thighs flexed against the worn denim of her jeans. Her eyes lingered on Alex’s knot, so full and thick, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Above it, Alex’s abs flexed with each labored breath. Her breasts were full, the nipples hard, and Kara wanted nothing more than to take one in her mouth, but it would have to wait. She had things to do. “You should see how pretty you look for me,” she said, digging into her pocket for the finishing touch.

The silicone ring was charcoal gray, and fit perfectly on the base of Alex’s shaft. As she registered the constricting squeeze of it, Alex moaned into the washcloth clamped between her teeth.

Kara gave Alex’s knot an experimental stroke, pleased when it elicited a hiss and another clench of her abdomen. She wasn’t planning on being gone long, but in her absence, the knot ring would keep Alex hard. The longer it was on, the more sensitive Alex would become to her touch. Of course, it would also help her withstand all of the things Kara would require of her before finally letting her come, keeping her hard and primed even as Kara worked her into a frenzy.

She gave Alex a soft kiss on the cheek before exiting out of the same window through which they’d arrived. Alex didn’t especially like it when she used her powers for non-Supergirl things, especially when she wasn’t wearing her Supergirl uniform, but she wasn’t on Supergirl duty for the immediate future. She had other duties she was locked into. Even with the wind whipping past her, it wasn’t hard to keep her focus on Alex. Alex’s breathing was rough, slightly strained but not dangerously so. Her heart was beating quickly, a steady thrum, set against the backdrop of the soft squeak of the chair as she moved. She’d be painfully aware of how vulnerable she was, Kara knew. She’d feel the cool air against her bare skin and the unforgiving grip of the cuffs around her wrists. Maybe she’d still smell her, painted as she was in the scent Kara had left behind when she’d come against her. And maybe, by the time Kara got back, Alex would be dripping for her.

She navigated the motorcycle onto an empty side street a few blocks away from the bar. Then, not wanting to leave Alex for too long, she hefted it up and flew the short distance to the parking garage where Alex kept it. She landed behind a shop that had closed for the evening, climbed onto the bike, and started it up. The vibration felt good against her knot, and she would have been embarrassed about the extra minute she let the engine idle before flipping up the kick stand and driving around the block to the front of the parking garage if she’d hadn’t long ago banished all embarrassment for the evening.

Her landing was quiet, but she could see from the way Alex’s shoulders stiffened that her return had been noted. She ignored her, walking past Alex with the motorcycle keys dangling from her fingers. She dropped them on the kitchen countertop, opened the cabinet, withdrew a glass, filled it with water, and drank. Alex was watching; she didn’t have to turn around to know it. If she turned around, she knew she’d find every inch of Alex laser focused on her, and the power of it suffused her. She wanted Alex’s attention. She wanted to be the sole focus of all that want.

Slowly, as if she was alone, she shrugged out of her cardigan. She folded it and laid it on the counter, then moved to the buttons of her shirt. There was no hurry. They had all night, and Alex couldn’t do anything but wait for her. So she undid them without haste, and shrugged out of her shirt as if she’d reached the end of a long day and was preparing for bed. Like her cardigan, she folded it too, and set it neatly on the counter.

The way Alex whimpered as she did curled hotly in her belly.

Her glasses followed, folded closed and laid aside. When she reached for the clasp of her bra, there was a sharp scrape, as if Alex had pulled her chair forward. As if she couldn’t bear to be so far away any longer. Kara let the fabric slide down her arms, and laid it on top of the growing stack as Alex’s breathing grew heavier. Next came her skirt, hidden beneath the ledge of the counter, but Kara didn’t rush through it. She let Alex wait, could almost feel the heat of her stare against the deliberate flex of muscles as she moved. It was folded too, laid aside, as were the panties beneath it. With a final motion, she reached up to the band holding her hair back in the no-nonsense ponytail she’d scraped it into that morning. She pulled it free slowly, acutely conscious of the way her hair felt against her skin as it settled around her shoulders. Behind her, Alex keened, and Kara ran her fingers through her hair, luxuriating in the feeling of relief that came along with shedding the last of Kara Danvers.

When she turned, Alex’s chest was heaving, each indrawn breath a trial. Kara let her look. She hooked her hand around the back of a chair just like the one she’d cuffed Alex to and pulled it across the floor until she was so close their knees were almost touching. Alex’s eyes traced her, from her bare feet to her loose hair, and she jerked forward, like a dog at the leash. Kara ignored her, confident that she’d trapped her prey. Instead, she settled primly into the chair and scooted it forward until Alex’s knot was within easy reach.

“If I take that out of your mouth,” she said, gesturing with a nod at the washcloth, “the only things I expect to hear from you are yes, please, and more.”

There was a moment of stalemate, of fire in Alex’s eyes and the edge of defiance in the way her muscles tightened. Kara caught her gaze and held it, infinitely patient, as the fire burned its way down. She laid her hand on Alex’s thigh and ran it up and down, the soft denim tickling at her fingertips, but never close to the straining length of Alex’s knot. The moment swelled with tension, this yet another impasse to be breached.

When Alex broke, it was with a nod, her eyes downcast as she looked away.

“Good girl,” Kara said, reaching forward to pull it free. She gave Alex a moment to work any stiffness out of her jaw before she guided her chin around so they were facing again. “Do you want my hand on your knot?”

Alex looked like she wanted to bare her teeth, to snap and to tear. Rut and want made her features sharp. Kara thought about letting her, about offering her a finger to see what she’d do, but instead, she slid her fingers down over Alex’s chest, over abdominal muscles that clenched and twitched against her fingertips, to trace against her knot. At the first light brush, Alex jolted, cuffs rattling against the chair. She pressed forward, sudden desperation on her face, and Kara almost, _almost_ regretted pulling away. She could have explained where she was going, that it was an actual accidental oversight, but the way Alex looked at her, helpless and forlorn as she watched Kara retreating, was too good to spoil.

She was gone less than a minute, and returned to an Alex staring down at her knot with a look that was almost mournful. Kara could understand why. Alex’s knot looked painfully hard. It’d been in that state for a while, only made worse by the knot ring wrapped snugly around its base.

Alex’s head snapped up as Kara flicked open the cap on the bottle of lube. She filled her palm and rubbed her hands together until she was slick with it and took her seat opposite Alex once again.

“You never answered me,” she said, continuing to rub her hands together though they were well past slick just for the way Alex was focused on them with growing desperation. “Do you want my hand on your knot?”

“Yes,” Alex breathed out, more focused on Kara’s hands than on the words she was saying. “Please. I need you to touch me.”

Kara didn’t bother to hide her smile. Such a pretty answer deserved a reward, and so she gave one. She leaned forward, wrapped a hand around the base of Alex’s knot, and drew upward in a firm, slow movement. In response, Alex nearly curled in on herself in relief. She made a guttural sound and her booted feet slid against the floor. Kara bit down on her bottom lip at the sight, and wondered how many more reactions like that she could elicit.

“I’m going to fuck you—” the words were almost conversational as she pressed her thumb into the underside of Alex’s knot as she stroked her— “but only if you don’t come. Not until I say you can.”

She’d really only just started, and already Alex looked wrecked. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her abs and upper chest, and her carefully styled hair had started to come undone. The look on her face was equally undone. Euphoric, almost, and for a fraction of a second, Kara felt bad about what she was about to do.

For a moment, Alex didn’t seem to realize that Kara’s hand wasn’t coming back. She’d leaned back against the chair’s back, hips pressed forward in offering. When the pleasure didn’t return, she blinked her eyes open in confusion. Kara could almost see the mental calculation. Just a second before, things had been the way they were supposed to be, with Kara’s hand on her knot, working her to orgasm. Now, she was lost.

“I don’t think you’re listening to me,” Kara said, leaning back. She let her foot drift up, rubbed it along the curve of Alex’s calf, and grinned when Alex’s attention faltered. “Have you been listening to me, Alex?”

Alex blinked up at her. “Yeah, I’m listening to you.”

“What did I say?”

There was a moment of panic, clearly visible, as Alex scrambled to find a reply. Instead, she raised her hips up off the seat of the chair, as if bringing herself closer to Kara would offer some of the relief she needed. “I can’t take much more of this. Please touch me, Kara. _Please_.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” The words weren’t received well. Alex’s fierce pride reared up and she stiffened, scowled, and jerked at her cuffs. It was beautiful and feral and perfect, and drove the chill in Kara’s voice as she said, “I said you’re not allowed to come until I say you can, and if you come before you’re allowed, I’m not going to fuck you.”

“If you can’t do it,” Alex growled, “then take off these cuffs and I’ll take care of myself.”

If she’d been in a different kind of mood, Kara might have punished her for that. She might have left her there, cuffed and unfulfilled, or spanked handprints into the curve of her ass. But she liked Alex a little fierce, a little prideful. She liked her with an edge she could wear away.

“You want my hand on your knot,” Kara said again, leaning forward, and Alex took in a deep breath in anticipation, eyes once again fixed on Kara’s hand. She whimpered when Kara wrapped it around her knot, and bucked back into the chair at the first firm stroke. Kara let her have a few more before pulling away again, this time to a whine of frustration. “And I want your mouth on mine.”

Instead of denying her again, Kara kept her touch so light as to barely have any pressure. She drew the backs of her fingers up Alex’s knot to a desperate shiver, and flicked her thumb over the tip. It came away wet, and she brought it to her mouth to lick it clean.

“Do you remember what it was like after we presented?” she asked, ghosting her fingertips along the searing hot flesh of Alex’s knot. Even with her eyes closed, Alex looked like she’d left the ability to focus long behind. She was taking in deep breaths with the concentrated rhythm of someone trying to stave off hyperventilation. Kara wanted to kiss her, to break what little focus she had left, just to see the panic and need that would follow. “You would lock me out of our room when you were in rut. Your rut would set off my rut, and I would dream about breaking the lock – I could have done it so easily – and forcing my way in. When I touched myself, I would think about how good it would feel to have your mouth on me. I just wanted to feel you, any part of you. I wanted to curl up behind you and press my knot against you, and reach around and hold yours. Just hold it.” She faltered, and hoped Alex didn’t notice. “Just hold _you_.”

She wrapped her hand around Alex’s knot, the grip firm for the first time in long minutes, and stroked up and over the tip and off. Alex’s thighs flexed and she nearly tipped over in the chair as she slammed against the back of it, her hips again pumping up into empty air. Kara’s name bubbled up from deep in her chest, soaked in frustrated desperation.

Kara braced her hands against Alex’s thighs as she stood, residual lube leaving behind imprints. She snagged the washcloth from where it’d been abandoned and wiped her palms clean to a backdrop of Alex struggling with her cuffs once again.

“Kara, _please_ ,” she said, reduced to that, it appeared, as the extent of her argument.

Kara nodded sympathetically, as if she understood. “I know. I know you need me to touch you. I know you need relief. I can see how hard you are. I can see how much you need it.” And she could. Precum was running in a slow, continuous trail down the side of Alex’s knot. The skin had grown red, as if irritated, and practically shimmered with heat. Part of Kara wanted to take it in her mouth, to feel that burn against her tongue, but if she did that, Alex would never learn her lesson. “You can wait, can’t you? You can do that for me. I know you can.”

Alex’s shoulders heaved. She looked at Kara as if she’d been asked to shoulder the weight of the world, all trepidation and concern that the burden was more than she could bear. “I’ve been good,” she said, with all the guile of a child trying to prove they deserved a treat. “Let me come and you can have anything you want.”

“I can have that anyway,” Kara said, with an insouciant shrug. She’d mostly ignored the state of her own knot, but as she stood and took it in hand, she felt her own want surge. “You know I can. You’ll never be stronger than me, Alex. If I want something from you, all I have to do is take it.”

The effect of her words was instantaneous. Alex’s exhale was a shuddering, wanting thing. She licked her lips and squirmed in the chair and looked up at Kara like she was daring her to prove it.

“You’d like that,” Kara said, a statement and not a question. She took her knot in her hand, stroked it with an ease that she hadn’t allowed Alex, and moved to stand beside her chair. “You’d like to pretend that you didn’t want it, that you just had to take it, that you had no choice. That way you could take my knot anywhere I chose to put it and pretend you aren’t the slut for it we both know you are.”

The word, specifically chosen to rile, had the effect Kara had intended. Alex’s eyes flashed. Her gaze snapped to Kara’s face, a snarl on her lips, a lie on the tip of her tongue. Kara didn’t have the patience for it, not when they both knew she’d spoken the truth, so she filled Alex’s mouth with her fingers instead.

“Show me how you’re going to suck my knot,” she growled, fucking her fingers into Alex’s mouth the same way she wanted to do with her knot. “If you’re good enough, I’ll let you have it.”

For a moment, she thought Alex would refuse. She thought she’d turn her head away, to suffer in spite of herself. There was a heated, unspoken battle, with Alex defiant despite the two fingers pressed against her tongue. She bit down, and Kara had to still her movements lest she accidentally hurt her. When she did, Alex shot her a triumphant look then slid forward, taking Kara’s fingers to the base. She drew her tongue along the seam between them as she pulled back, and flicked it against Kara’s fingertips. She sucked in a way that was wet and messy, greedy and loud, and looked inordinately proud of herself when Kara yanked her fingers free and stepped forward, knot in hand.

“I thought you wanted your knot in my mouth,” Alex said hoarsely, when Kara stopped just shy of her lips.

“Almost as much as you want it.” Kara grinned at the way Alex’s eyes narrowed at the taunt. She waited for the coin to drop, fully prepared to drag Alex to her by the hair if it didn’t. Tension crept up her spine, her patience short with Alex’s mouth so close. It coiled in her shoulders, and she was seconds away from reaching out and wrapping her fist in Alex’s hair when Alex shuffled in the chair, edging around so she wouldn’t have to turn her head at such a sharp angle to reach Kara’s knot. She strained forward, the tendons in her neck flexing and the chain of her cuffs rattling against the chair as she chased after the tip of Kara’s knot.

Anything Kara had been going to say – _you’re such a smart girl_ – died on her tongue as Alex pulled her knot into her mouth and lapped against it with her tongue. It was more enthusiasm than art, but Kara was sure that even the most practiced of blowjobs wouldn’t have felt as good as the way Alex was humming against her. She wrapped her fingers into Alex’s hair with both hands and tilted her face up so she could see her. Her hips jolted forward at the sight of Alex’s lips tight around her, and the hollow in her cheeks as she sucked. “You look so good like that,” she murmured, barely aware of what she was saying. “You look so good taking my knot. I love being in your mouth. You feel so good. You know how to take care of me, Alex. You’ve always taken care of me.”

Alex’s features tightened with pride and she strained forward, the chair scraping against the floor as she worked to take more of Kara’s knot. Her shoulders were tight, arms extended as far as the cuffs would allow. Kara knew she could make this easier for her, could step in close so Alex wouldn’t have to chase after her, but the satisfaction of seeing Alex desperate to get her mouth on her had settled in her chest, fiery hot. It soothed even as it excited, and she couldn’t deny that she liked seeing the look of determination on Alex’s face when she pulled away long enough to manage a few panting breaths before surging forward to take Kara’s knot in her mouth again. She could lose herself in this far more easily than she wanted. Alex’s tongue was wrapped around the underside of her knot, drawing up the few inches she could manage from her position with every bob of her head. All of that focus on her sensitive tip was almost enough to have her emptying in Alex’s mouth, and so she tightened her grip on Alex’s hair and held her still while she pulled away.

“I know you want it,” she said soothingly when Alex looked up at her, disgruntled and confused, “but you were doing too good of a job. I was going to come, and I don’t want that. Not yet.”

“I want that,” Alex said, straining against Kara’s implacable hold. “Let me have your cum, Kara. Please.”

There was a plaintive edge to the words that almost had Kara crumbling despite her plans. She wanted that too. She wanted her cum thick on Alex’s tongue, smudged against her lips, laced across her pretty face. She wanted to lick it off her skin and kiss her, to taste it on her tongue. Instead, she settled herself in Alex’s lap again, facing her, with her thighs bracketing Alex’s own. Alex hissed in a breath, her thighs flexing as they accepted Kara’s weight. Kara’s knot settled against Alex’s stomach, brushing against Alex’s knot. It was as hot as a brand, heavy where it pressed into Kara.

Alex was laid out like a feast before her. She knew Alex needed relief, but the sight of her was too tempting. Kara wanted to taste her, to lick away the bead of sweat that had gathered in the hollow of her throat, and to leave behind a scattered trail of bites and bruises. Alex was _her_ prey, captured and tamed, settled, for the moment, in the cage Kara had made for her out of her own body and the steel of the handcuffs. She couldn’t linger indefinitely, but she could allow herself another moment to savor her.

She ducked her head and found Alex’s nipple. She drew it into her mouth and sucked hard, and Alex moaned above her. The movement left a smear of precum across her abdomen as Alex shifted and strained beneath her, pressing herself against Kara’s mouth. Kara sucked until she knew Alex would be raw from it, the skin tender and swollen, then switched to the neglected nipple and did the same. As she sucked, she wrapped her hand around the back of the chair and used it as leverage to thrust. There was nothing particularly coordinated about it, the act as much of a tease for herself as it was for Alex. Sometimes she managed to run the full length of her knot along Alex’s and sometimes she didn’t, thrusting up against her belly instead. Alex trembled with each, regardless of whether or not her aching knot received any of the pressure Kara knew she was desperate for. She’d let it go long enough that any longer would border on cruel, had brought her to the edge and left her there so many times, and still Alex had been so good.

So she told her so, pulling away from her breast to leave a line of stinging kisses along the column of her neck. “You’ve been so good for me,” she breathed into Alex’s ear, and drew the lobe between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. Alex bucked up into her with enough force to nearly unseat her as she bit, and Kara grinned against her neck and let herself exert a little bit of Kryptonian pressure, pinning Alex down. “You’ve been so good, Alex.” She found Alex’s lips with her own and kissed her deeply, one hand fisted in her hair as the other reached between them and pressed their knots together. Alex tried to buck against her again. The noise she made was nearly delirious, finally getting the pressure she’d needed for so long. Kara could almost taste Alex’s relief on her tongue, and in the way Alex pressed blindly into the kiss.

Kara didn’t need lube, not with the mixture of Alex’s precum and her own slicking her way. She had to tilt her hips back to align their knots, so that each stroke of her hand covered them both from base to tip. Alex shivered at each pass. She’d waited so long, was so sensitive after all the teasing, with the knot ring keeping her hard and ready, that Kara was impressed by the fact that she hadn’t let herself come yet.

“Are you waiting?” she asked, pulling back to nip at Alex’s lower lip. “Are you waiting for me to tell you that you’re allowed to come?”

Alex nodded against her, and dipped her head to bite down hard on Kara’s neck.

“Let me,” she urged, scraping her teeth along unbreakable skin. “Kara, please. I’ll do whatever you want, but I need this.”

“How are you going to thank me?”

“Anything, Kara. _Please_.”

“Are you going to ride my knot?” Kara asked, her hand tightening and her strokes growing faster. She rocked her hips so that their knots slid together within her grip, and Alex’s head tipped back, her eyes opened wide toward the ceiling. She pulled mindlessly on the cuffs as if she was trying to hold on to Kara, to anything, as if she was desperate for an anchor. A flush was spreading down her chest and her breathing grew ragged. Her knot twitched in Kara’s hand and Kara slowed, not yet ready to give Alex the relief she needed. She had to bite back a frustrated noise of her own, and could feel the pained clench of Alex’s abdomen against the back of her fingers.

“Yes,” Alex promised breathlessly, trapped by Kara’s weight but trying to thrust against her nonetheless. “I’ll ride you. I’ll get on my hands and knees and let you mount me. I’ll suck your knot until you can’t come anymore and then I’ll suck it again. I’ll let you have my ass, I’ll let you have whatever you want. I’ll be your good girl. I promise.”

Alex’s capitulation was like an opiate running through her system. She felt wrapped in it, comforted by it, empowered by the knowledge that she’d taken Alex – so strong, so stubborn – so far that she was begging to be allowed to serve.

“You have been good,” Kara said, and kissed her again. She braced her thumb against the top of her knot and thrust, fucking herself against Alex’s knot. Her grip was tight, hot, and the slip of her knot against Alex’s was both a relief and a tease all at once. “You’ve been so good, and I want you to come for me.”

The sound Alex made when Kara’s grant of permission registered was almost a sob. The chair’s upper rail splintered under Kara’s grip as she continued to thrust against Alex, her hand stroking in short, sharp movements in counterpoint. Alex’s head fell to her shoulder, breath hot against her skin and each exhale a strangled cry. The sound of them filled Kara’s ears, the schlick of her hand against their knots, stroking, and suddenly Alex’s teeth were digging into her shoulder, muffling the sound of her moan. Cum was hot against her fingers, hot against her belly, and Alex was shaking, pressing her face into Kara’s shoulder and biting down and coming apart. The cuffs ground against wood and Alex nearly lifted them up, her feet pressing into the floor and her back against the chair as she thrust up against Kara blindly.

Kara chanted Alex’s name as she followed after her, a few more jerky strokes and then her hand tight around them both, pressing them tightly together as she came. The release burned through her, leaving the soles of her feet and the palms of her hands tingling, and she wanted nothing more than to keep them like that forever. She let herself slump into Alex, let Alex take her full weight for a moment as cum streamed out over her hand and their chests heaved, trying to find breath again. Alex turned her head so that her face was pressed against Kara’s neck and she kissed the skin there, aimless but needing the connection, Kara suspected. But as much as Alex needed that, Kara needed the taste of her on her tongue more.

With an exertion of effort, she pushed herself away. She slid down, pushing Alex’s knees apart so she could settle between them, and licked away the cum that had collected on her abdomen. Alex hissed at the feel of her tongue, then moaned as Kara took her knot into her mouth.

“Kara, I can’t,” she said helplessly. “Not again. Not yet.”

But it wasn’t about that. It was about the two of them, and Alex warm in her mouth. It was about taking care of her, and licking up every drop of their shared release. Kara drew her tongue along Alex’s shaft and licked away the cum that had dripped down onto her thighs. She took Alex’s knot in her mouth not to arouse, but to thank. To honor.

“You were so good for me,” she said softly, settling down on her knees and looking up at Alex. There was color high along Alex’s cheekbones, and sweat glistening along her collarbone. Kara could see marks on her neck, and knew Alex’s lips would be sore from their hard kisses. She removed the knot ring carefully, soothing the light mark it left with her fingers while Alex gasped above her. Too impatient to remember where she’d left the key, Kara reached around behind the chair and snapped the metal chain connecting the handcuffs. Alex sighed with relief as her hands were freed, then yelped as Kara slid her hands under her thighs and stood in a single, smooth move, lifting Alex as she did. Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist by reflex, and her hands came to Kara’s shoulders to steady herself, and Kara felt the warmth of Alex’s trust wash through her.

She’d fuck her later. Alex had begged for it, after all, but all Kara wanted in that moment was to wrap herself around Alex, to press against her and take Alex’s knot in her hand and hold her close.

“I love you so much,” she said, laying Alex down on her back on their bed. She kissed her once, lazy and slow, then settled in behind her like a cat seeking sunshine. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

Alex, usually shy about the things she wanted, especially when she thought she shouldn’t, shuffled back into Kara in a way that let Kara know she was too wrung out to be prickly. She traced her fingers over the back of Kara’s hand, where it cupped her knot. “Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” she asked wryly, with just a hint of the shame Kara was prepared to chase away, but she stretched her neck in acceptance when Kara pressed a kiss to it.

They laid there in silence for a moment, liquid against each other, before Alex asked, “Did you really go get my bike?”, and Kara could tell from the soft, tired sound of her voice that her rut was quiescent and satisfied for the moment.

Kara pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, unable to help herself. Having Alex pliant and accepting against her made her desperate to take all she could in case the walls came back up. She'd thought she'd made her way past them before, the last time she'd shared Alex's rut with her, but instead, Alex had pulled away and ignored what had happened, as if pretending she hadn't taken Kara's knot was just as good as never having done it in the first place. Not again, Kara vowed, determined to take this lazy moment and stretch it out to last forever. “I did.”

“You broke the chair.”

“We’ll get another.”

“And the cuffs.”

Kara grinned, and ran her nose behind Alex’s ear, scenting her satisfaction. “And you.”

“Hardly,” Alex protested, but there was no strength behind it. It was, instead, indulgent, as was the way she bared her neck, a silent request for another kiss.

“I want to go back to that club one day,” Kara said after bestowing it. “I want to suck you off in one of those booths.”

Alex moaned, and pressed into the hand holding her knot. “Fuck, Kara,” she said, voice hoarse, either a promise, an expression of desire, or both. “Yes.”

“It’s all your fault,” Kara continued, nuzzling in closer. “You’re so pretty when you come for me.”

Alex nodded into her pillow, and Kara liked her like this – too well-fucked to argue. “We’ll go back.”

“And you smell so good—” Kara licked a path up Alex’s neck—“and taste so good, and you take my knot so well.” She bit back another grin as Alex squirmed against her. “You made a lot of promises.” She nipped at the curve of Alex’s ear. “And I’m going to fuck you so good you make even more.”

If the noise Alex made was a request for more recovery time, it was feeble and ineffective, and not helped by the way she rolled onto her stomach and looked back over her shoulder at Kara.

“Are you all talk—” she asked with a raised brow—“or…”

And maybe Kara did leave a well-defined handprint spanked into the curve of her ass, but Alex had earned it.


End file.
